My currently Untitled Phanfic
by Phantom-Lover984
Summary: My first Phanfic. Please Read and Review! It's the last 15 minutes or so of the 2004 Movie, Erik's P.O.V


Okay, this is sort of my first ever phanfic, and I relize that there is much better work out there than mine, but I would be most honored if you would please leave me a review!

This phanfic takes place during the last 15 minutes or so of the 2004 movie, Erik's pointof view.It's right before Christine removes Erik's mask up till his dissappearance. And no, it is not titled Don Juan Triumphant. That;s just... there... I guess...

Enjoy and Review!

Don Juan Triumphant.

I was standing there, in front of the opera house. Everyone was listening to my music; they were all enraptured by it. Christine sang like an angel; the audience loved her. And I was standing right there in the middle of the stage. It was my dream. They all were listening silently, astonished by my music. Mine. I felt, for the first time in my life, that I wasn't alone. There was a whole opera house that heard as I did. I was living my dream. Then, it all came crashing down around me. Christine had reached up, and tore off my mask. She exposed me for the hideous monster that I am. She stripped me of my confidence, shamefully revealing my hideousness. The once silent audience began to scream madly, and women nearly fainted from horror. Suddenly I remembered the fair, and the Gypsies. That man. The mask. The tent. My thoughts came back to the present, and I seized Christine and made my way back to my 'home' in a slight daze. I barely remember how I even made it down 'there' without collapsing into a pitiful heap.

I finally reached the wedding dress, and clutching Christine by the neck, I asked her:

"Why…WHY?"

She had betrayed me. At the only moment in my life that I had felt true happiness, she had knocked me down, reminded me of my proper place.

I stared absentmindedly at the ring, the one that symbolized the promise between her and her lover. Thinking of him, I remembered my plan. It was foolproof, one I could easily gain the upper hand in. If he truly loved her, he would undoubtedly come down and try to rescue her. Save her from a life a misery and horror. With me for her company, it would be. He would arrive and I would be able to catch him in my rope. I never miss. I would force her to choose. If she chose me, I would release him. But if she chose _him, _before her very eyes, I would strangle him. A truly monstrous plan, a plan that only a monster could think of.

While musing over my little scheme, Christine came up behind me. I handed her the ring, and placed the veil over her head. She pulled the veil off and left it abandoned on the floor. She walked up to a mirror and pulled the heavy curtain off it. I shuddered slightly. I kept those mirrors covered for a reason. I could feel the ugliness of my face reflected off of its shiny surface. Then Christine told me what I already knew. It _is _in my soul where the _true _distortion lies. I am truly warped and twisted. I am the Devil's Child.

I turned my face from her, hung my head in shame. I trembled trying to hold back the tears that were burning in my eyes, when something behind the gate caught my attention. It was her lover, come to rescue his princess. My plan was in motion.

He cried out, reaching through the gate, calling to Christine, pleading that I let him see her. It was all turning out so perfectly. I opened the gate; a rope lay ready and waiting, hidden underneath the murky waters. He fell into my trap, completely helpless and seemingly unaware of what was happening to him. A small pang of guilt and pity shot through my heart, for I too was once completely helpless.

It all went smoothly and according to plan. I tied him to the gate, and turning to Christine, I told her she must choose: Either she stays with me, living as my wife, or chose her lover. By choosing him, she would send him to his eternal resting place. Then she looked directly into my eyes and said:

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of _hate_."

My guard was temporarily dropped. For a moment I felt defenseless. But then I regained my composure and retrieved my lasso.

He cried out to her, telling her that he would die the moment she said she "loved" me. She pleaded with me, but I ignored her. Disregarded every plea, the way my pleas for help were disregarded. I tied my lasso around his neck, when I heard him say to me:

"Why make her LIE to you to save me?"

My heart nearly stopped. I knew it was true. I knew she was beginning to hate me, to hate me with all of her soul. She said it herself. I gave a hard pull at the lasso, choking the man.

I could see Christine was about to break, I knew she was going to give in. My hands tightened on the rope, I knew I was going to be ending his life; Christine would never choose an ogre over an angel. I saw Christine's lips move in a silent statement of love for the man, and then she turned her attention to me. She came towards me, praying for courage. I could feel time stop. I tried to control myself, but I began to tremble. And then the unthinkable happened. She kissed me. She did. Right on my mouth. Me. Shocked, I felt the rope slip from my fingers and trail through the water. I closed my eyes, not believing what was happening to me. She pulled away, and I opened my eyes. She had tear streaks running down her face, and she looked like she might have loved me. Then she kissed me again. This one was just as unexpected as the first. Shuddering, I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back the tears that were threatening to flow from my eyes. I could feel her hand holding my face, touching the deformity that had haunted my very existence in this world: since my first breath till now, when my breath seems to have been extracted from my being.

She pulled away again, looking into my eyes and smiling. Looking into my eyes, not at my face. I couldn't believe anything like this would be possible for me. I never believed that a woman would ever look at me without paling or turning away. I tried to speak, but all that came out were pathetic whimpers. I knew her lover must have loved seeing me like that. Crying like an infant. I heard them then. In the distance. They were angry. They were coming. For me. They were coming to kill me. I finally found my voice, I told Christine and her lover to go and leave me. They could use the boat. They could get away quietly. Christine rushed to his side, and they embraced right there. I yelled for them to leave. The mob was getting closer with every passing second.

Christine was leaving me. I knew it. I knew she would. I sat down by my bed. I knew the mob was coming. I was ready to welcome them with open arms, because I knew they were coming for my life. They would be gracious enough to take away this misery. I would be sure to thank them. A heartfelt thanks. They are coming to kill me.

I listened to the music that was produced from my music box. The one with the monkey playing the cymbals. The song reminded me of the song sung at the Masked Ball. I remembered the lyrics.

"Hide your face so the world will never find you."

I looked down at my own mask. I hated it; yet, I found that I couldn't live without it. It was my comfort. When I was in front of others, I knew that it would cover my ugliness. It would hide the deformity. It protected me in a way that no one ever did. I wanted to be like every one else. To be able to go about life normally. Have a family who loved me, a mother that would smile at me and kiss my cheeks and tell me how happy she was that I was born. To love me. That's all I ever wanted. To be loved.

Something in the entrance to my room caught my eye. It was Christine. I was startled that she would even come back. I wanted to scream at her. Why would she come back and rub it in my tormented face that she loves the other man more? I wanted to hurl an insult at her. To hurt her the way she hurt me. I opened my mouth and tried. But what came out was the honest truth:

"Christine I love you."

I was startled by my bravery. I didn't think I would ever be able to look a woman in the eyes, my face unveiled in all its horror, and to tell her I loved her. To tell her she meant the world to me.

Christine stared at me a moment. I thought she would run screaming to her lover. Her eyes paused a moment on my face. Then, she stepped towards me. In my mind, I begged her to leave. It was tormenting me, every passing second that she stayed in my home. It was killing me. Christine came up next to me, her hand on the ring her lover had bought for her. I watched as she slipped the ring off of her small finger. She held out her hand with the ring to me. I didn't want it. I would see it every day, and remember this day. The day my angel discarded me. I left my hand at my side, trying to tell her without words that she could keep the ring, and leave me here. But she reached out for my hand with her other hand, and I couldn't help but accept the little treasure. She wrapped my fingers around the ring, and looked into my face. She understood that I was waiting for the mob to come for me. She knew I would submit to them, without a fight. Without protecting myself. She looked into my face, and I understood what she meant. She wanted me to live. She wanted me to leave this place; she wanted me to save myself. She wanted me to know she cared. She turned around and left, heading to the boat where the man was waiting for her. I watched them go, and understood that she tried to save, by giving me the thing that was most precious to her. I listened as they sang their love song, the song that reminded each other of their promise, their promise of love.

"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the Music of the Night!"

I grabbed a silver candleholder. I rushed to one of the mirrors. With all of my might, I smashed the glass. I smashed the other mirror too, destroying its beautiful, smooth surface. I smashed the hideous reflection. I came to the mirror, the one that I had built leading to a secret hiding place, a place where I could hide unnoticed forever. Before I raised the candleholder to destroy the mirror, I caught a glimpse of my face. My horrible face. This face that ruined my life. This curse. With all the strength I could muster, I raised my arms and smashed that horrible face. Defeated, I let the candleholder fall to the ground among the broken shards of glass, each piece reflecting my abnormality. I wanted to take a piece and drive it through my heart. My broken heart that lay scattered in pieced amongst the glass. I turned back to see if they were gone. They were. I saw them leave. Christine looked back. She used to turn _from_ me, now she turned to look _back_ at me.

Oh how I loved her so!

I turned back and entered the darkness, letting the curtain fall behind me. The darkness consumed me. In this darkness, I couldn't be seen; no one would know I was there. No one would be able to hear my music. I was returning to my loneliness. Only this time, there was no one there to save me from myself.


End file.
